


I Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Jeremy is a dick, M/M, frick why, michael is sad, safkhd i msorrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Optic nerve blocking:on"





	I Love You

Jeremy was ignoring him. Michael could tell Jeremy was ignoring him because they usually braved the halls together, and Jeremy had only said one thing to him that day. Which was...His name. Followed by “where have you been?”

Michael knew that fucking Squip was a terrible idea, because as soon as he had replied, Jeremy’s back had straightened, his eyes had strayed from Michael’s face, and he had immediately walked away, backpack hanging off of one shoulder. 

Luckily, Michael had a key to Jeremy’s house.

An hour after school, after play rehearsal was definitely over, Michael was outside of his best friend’s door, tapping his foot, trying to decide if he should go in.

The thing was, he really shouldn’t be hurting this much because his friend hadn’t talked to him in nine hours, but he was. Maybe it was because Jeremy was one of his only friends, maybe it was...Something else. Michael didn’t really want to think about that, though, because if Jeremy’s Squip had anything to say about it, things would probably never work out in his favor.

Maybe it was because he knew that if the Squip had succeeded, his best friend (slash long time crush) was...Basically dead.

Michael shook his head, taking the house key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. “Jeremy?” He called, glancing around the entryway, “Are you home?”

No answer. 

He walked down the hall, the door to Jeremy’s bedroom was closed. Michael knocked, “Jeremy? You in there?”

No reply.

“I’m coming in, hide your porn.” He opened the door, glancing around the room, Jeremy was there. He was pacing, from the wall to the window, talking to himself.

“What the hell, dude?”

Jeremy didn’t even look up, he just continued the animated conversation, muttering and mumbling, seemingly talking to an invisible person.

“Dude! Snap out of it!” Michael stood directly in front of Jeremy, daring him to continue walking, he didn’t. Jeremy paused and turned around, looking at the window as though it were a person.

“I can’t just do that.” Jeremy said to no one.

“Jeremy, dude-”

“Why the fuck would I-”

“Jeremy-” Michael was almost crying now, _what the fuck is going on? Why can’t he hear me?_

Michael had always been the loner, the loser. But he had never been truly alone. He had always had Jeremy. Jeremy was a constant in his life where nothing else was, and now Jeremy was... _What the fuck?_ “Jeremy you just need to reply to me-”

“I can’t say that.” Jeremy said, again, to no one.

“I can’t...I can’t do this alone.” Michael sniffed, aware that he was tearing up. “What the fuck...How do I snap you out of this?” Michael could feel himself losing Jeremy, he could see a future where they weren’t friends, and Jeremy had abandoned him for everyone who was cooler and more popular. “I-” Jeremy was gone, it was just the Squip now. “Jeremy I...I love you.” 

Jeremy didn’t even flinch. His eyebrows furrowed, but Michael could tell he hadn’t heard.

He stormed out of Jeremy’s house, frustrated, alone, and lost.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_


End file.
